The present invention is directed to connecting peripheral components to electronic equipment by notifying a user with respect to a location of a connector interface in response to a tapping by the user.
Electronic equipment such as personal computers (PCs), video players and like electronic equipment typically operate with peripheral. Examples of peripheral components include video monitors, printers, modems, routers, power supplies, wireless cards, network connections and video input devices (hereinafter “peripheral components”), without limitation. To connect a peripheral component, various connectors are used that plug into a connector interface at some location on a housing of the electronic equipment.
Completing (i.e., “making”) a connection by inserting (i.e., “plugging”) a particular connector into its proper connector interface location (port or connector receptacle) on a housing panel or chassis can be a difficult task. PCs, video players and like electronic equipment can be located on a floor, under a desk or computer work station, or otherwise positioned where it is difficult for some persons to readily identify connector interface ports to receive a particular peripheral component connector. Problems in finding the location to connector interface location or port may be particularly difficult for elderly people, and people with physical disabilities or limitations. And these difficulties are compounded where the individual attempting to connect is using the electronic equipment or peripheral component for the first time.